fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
We Haz Jazz Animated Series Toys
Due to We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series being very popular, various companies made toys and games of it. Jakks Pacific: Talking Plush Susan-Three sound chips-one in her chest and 1 in each hand-activate messages. Her eyes light up blue when speaking. Phrases: # "Great job today, guys; keep up the good work." # "Swing it on!" # "Dat's great!" Talking Plush Riff-He works the same way Susan and Rose do, but his eyes light up green. Phrases: # "Bring on the beat!" # "We really do 'haz' jazz!" # "C'est si bon!" Talking Plush Rose-She works the same way Riff and Susan do. Her eyes light up blue. Phrases: # "Let's get jazzin'!" # "This sure is fun." # "I love when things have a little swing!" Posable Talking Abe, Cindy and Matt dolls Second Lining Susan Action Figure-Press the button and her parasol twirls to New Orleans-style second line music. Southern Blues Guitarist Sophia-Press the button to hear 2 southern blues riffs and see Sophia strum her guitar. Growing Pigtails Sophia-her pigtails grow up to 9" at the touch of a button! Retract her hair by pressing the button on her back. Add hair clips and extensions for a super stylin' new look! Growing Ponytail Jessica-works like Sophia and Sarah Growing Pigtails Sarah-works like Jessica and Sophia Note: These Growing hair dolls were rereleased in Spring 2015 as Stretching Hair dolls. Sing-Togethers Riff and Susan-they sing a duet of Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home? (Ethan's favourite song) when the silver buttons in their hands touch together. (same recording as this singing parrot plaque but without dialogue and their 2003 Nicktoon voices instead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSKge1q9MR8. The green girl parrot is replaced with Susan's sweet Cajun voice and the orange male parrot is replaced with Riff's spicy Cajun voice.) Riff's Bungalow Dollhouse Playset Talking "Riffed Pants" Sophia-She wears a blue PJ shirt with white treble and bass clefs on it along with ripped black PJ pants with poodles on them. When she is squeezed, she says and sings 2 phrases: # She says "Ha ha. I see you're wearing the wrong pants today." # She sings "You won't end up like the boy...who...riffed...his...pants!" Hasbro Electronic Twister Grooves: This electronic "jazz pad" has lights and songs. Step on the red, purple, blue, green and yellow spots when the colored lights light up. Features "The Music Bus!," "The Music Connection," "New Year's Resolution Rap" and "Got Form?" Hot Feet Jump Rope: Featuring the "New Year Rap," this rope is a light-up dome with a spinning rod attached to it. When the rod gets to your feet, jump! Electronic Jazzketball-This electronic basketball game played music and encouraging phrases before you shot. When you shot the ball into the net, cheers from the Kids' Chorus could be heard. If you hit the backboard, phrases such as "Try it again." were heard. The Kids' Chorus members lit up while speaking (Riff, Matthew, Rose, Susan, Cindy, Sophia, Ethan, Abe and Matthew) MGA Entertainment: Jazz Pets (electronic toy pets): Riff's Hamster Elmo Riff's Dog Elmer Riff's Fish David Susan's Cats, Ella and Billie (each sold separately) Matt's Mouse, Krupa Rose's Bird, Be-Bop (bright turquoise and bright green, press blue button on wing. Eyes light up BLUE to indicate that it's time to record. Speak to Bebop and she'll repeat what you say in a high voice twice.) Mattel Susan Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and fall cardigan (gray with purple dots.) Rose Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and swimsuit) Sophia Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and winter coat) Talking Matthew Posable Doll (2 outfits: Partyland and Ordinary) "Magic Specs" Riff-This plastic doll says his intro phrase from his hit song, "Riff's Specs" and sings "Riff's Specs" while moving his jaw and flashing his eyes red. As the box says, "His specs are truly magic!" The Fun Factor Fun Clips-the player is modeled after Susan's boombox from That's a Rap. Each fake CD plays a minute-long song while the lights "danced." List of Fake CDs: That's a Rap: 1. Recycle Rap 2. Music Connection 3. Music Bus 4. Got Form? 5. New Year's Rap If I Could Talk to the Animals (Single) Riff's Specs! (Single) Music Express (by Music express Magazine child singers, single) Not So superhero (3 tracker): # Rockin Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu 2. Do Wah Diddy Diddy 3. Call me Bebop Boy! Dizzy Dana's Greatest Hits: 1. Dizzy Dana Theme 2. It's my Party 3. One Fine Day 4. Rock Around the clock 5. Lollipop 6. Peppermint Twist Fun Clips Minis-When these plastic CD albums were pressed, they played the full version of a great song and lit up. That Christmas Swing Thing-sung by the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus Rockin' Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu-sung by Capt. Swinger and Halfnote Remote Control Farting and Talking Jazzidents-These plush dolls has wires in their arms for posability and stood on a base with their names on it. When the remote was pressed, they spoke six phrases and made awesome fart noises! Usually the phrases would have a fart before them, but one of Riff's messages actually ends with farting. They worked from up to 30 feet away. These boys sold at Macy's and Baron Bob for $21.99 each and SpeakToMeCatalog for $20.00 each. These boy dolls stood at sixteen inches each. Riff's Messages: # Whoever smelt it dealt it! # Vote Riff Rogers for Jazzident! # (farts Star-Spangled Banner) # (Juicy Flarp from Noisemaker Keychain) What's dat smell? # A Jazzident's gotta do what a Jazzident's gotta do! # I feel it, I feel it... (FAAART!/This is the Ghost fart from the motion detector fart app by bluebear.) Matthew's Messages: # (farts You're a Grand Old Flag) # (Fartmaster Keychain Wet fart) Whoops, I guess I stained my pants again, so better check your underwear! # (3x I-Fart Burrito Maximo/Klutz Gotcha Gadgets Fart/(The stock pic's onomatopoeia: "Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!") Now that's what I call "the eight-burrito special!" # Jazzidents fart too! # The weather forecast for Beadsville is windy today! # (Fart Food App Bean Fart) Oh darn. I shouldn't have eaten "Radical refried beans" for lunch. A knockoff of RC Jazzident Matthew was made called "Jazz President Martin." He was made by Playtronix and farted 3 jazz-styled tunes: Grand Old Flag, Star Spangled Banner and Stars and Stripes Forever. Pull My Finger Jazzidents-Also sold as part of BaronBob's President day Half Off Sale and Speaktomecatalog's February fun Sale (save 25% off), the boys would talk and end each message (but some of Riff's actually begin with a fart) with a hilarious gassy sound at the pinch of a finger. Each boy spoke 7 phrases and was dressed in a Jazzident's suit. They cost fifteen dollars each at Macy's, BaronBob.com and Speak to Me Catalog. Note: The boys do not vibrate when farting and sit at six inches. They cost $15 each. Riff's phrases: # You can run and you can hide! # If you don't vote for me, I will...(farrrt!/wet fart 9 from elastic ventures!) # (farts same fart from Farting Clock video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki9kt2m2-gs) Don't pull ma finger anymo', OK? # ("trailing off" RC Fart Machine fart) Dat felt so good... # I gotta let one loose! # So help me, jazz gods! (RC Flarp/Farting Jerry Garcia Santa Fart) # (FAAAARTTT!/HicHacHachoo fart from motion Detector fart app by BlueBear) All cheer da Jazzident! When turned on, he says, "Pull ma finger! C'mon, pull it!" Matthew's Phrases: # Vote me for Jazzident! (Sleeper Fart from Atomic Fart) # Here comes a big one! (RC Fart Machine "Wet Weedeater" fart) # Every time you swear, I will...(farts loudly!) # It's great to flatulate! (Classic Flarp) # Sometimes, a boy needs a little time to just relax and...(Uturn from atomic fart) # All right stand up everyone! (Nervous Flarp) # Everybody stand back! When turned on, he says, "Hey baby, come on. Listen to my anal acoustics just by pulling my finger." Easy Squeezies-These Jazzidents farted either BEFORE or AFTER speaking when their hand (with a fart emoji on it, exactly the same as this one: ��) was squeezed. Each boy spoke 10 phrases and stood 10" tall. When they spoke after farting or farted after speaking, their cheeks glowed as if they were embarrassed. Each one cost $12. Jazzident Riff: # (FartMaster Keychain Standard Fart) Was dat da dog? 2. I'm ready for dis...(faaaaaart/sparkplug fart from atomic fart app) 3. (Faaaaart/fart from end of Deck the Halls by DanDee Farting, Singing Root'n Toot'n Reindeer) Wow, that sho' was one bad burrito! 4. (Faaaaart) I sho' am embarrassed! 5. Beware ma bottom bass! (Fart Studio App Corn Chowder Fast) 6. (BRAAAP!) Yeeeeoowwwwww! I must have lit a match! 7. We'll, I jus' finished eating a jar of pickled eggs an' dis is what I get! (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!) 8. (Fart Studio app Air Spray fart) PU! What stinks? 9. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Note: This is the Fartmaster's Cough-Fart without the coughing.) Ever seen da Jazz-i-dent blush before? 10. BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!! Phew! Dat was some rotten chili! Jazzident Matthew: 1. (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!) Well, that's embarrassing. 2. Look out, Jazz Academy! I'm ready to explode! BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!! (Recycled from keychain) 3. PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Somebody get some air freshener spray! 4. Beware the stench of my breakfast burrito farts! (3 AM Tacos fart from Fart studio, followed by rumbler version of spitter from Fart Studio, this is a phrase from the Jazzident's Day show) 5. PFFFT (Bluebear Motion fart detector Backseat fart) Shameful, huh. 6. (add message) BRRRRAAAAAAPPPP!! 7. (FAAAAAARRT!) It's laundry day! 8. 9. 10. Farting and Talking Jazzident Keychains-Each Jazzident spoke 3 phrases when his chest was squeezed and each boy sold for $2 at Macy's and $3 at Speaktome Catalog and BaronBob. Riff's Phrases: 1. (FartMaster Keychain Power Fart) Ow! Dat has got to hurt! 2. You can run and you can hide! (Recycled from pull my finger Riff the Jazzident) 3. Sound de alarm! (BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!!) Matthew's Phrases: 1. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Note: Fart from end of Dandee Rootin' Tootin' Farting and Singing Santa) Wow, that was loud! 2. (Fartmaster Nervous fart) Ooh, (titters) that one tickled. 3. Look out, Jazz Academy! I'm ready to explode! (Fartmaster Ripper fart) Dream Dancers They were digital dancing, singing keychain characters that sang five great songs at the touch of a button. The characters were in color pixels. 1. Abe (blue with green buttons): A. Rolling Down To Beadsville B. It's a Melody C. All-Star D. E. 2. Ethan (white with black buttons): A. Got Form? B. The Bellybutton Song C. D. E. 3. Susan (pink with purple buttons): A. New Year's Rap B. Funkytown C. Damp Sheets D. We Got The Beat E. Peppermint Twist 4. Riff (red with black buttons): A. It's a Swing Thing B. Rocking Pnemonia and the Boogie-Woogie Flu C. I haz Jazz D. E. 5. Melissa (purple with pink buttons): A. Recycle Rap B. You Better Knock on Wood C. D. E. 6. Jack (orange with yellow buttons): A. Music Connection B. C. D. E. 7. Jaclyn (yellow with black buttons): A. Music Bus B. Rhythm of the Heart C. D. E. 8. Cindy (red with white buttons): A. The Best That I Can Be! B. Harmony C. Express Yourself D. The Tone in Your Voice E. Cheeseburger 9. Jessica (purple with pink buttons): A. B. C. D. E. 10. Sarah (yellow with orange buttons): A. Keep on Growing B. C. D. E. 11. Rose (bright blue with white buttons): A. Who put the bomp B. Love potion number nine C. D. E. Basic Fun Singing Jazzident Keychains-These 4" dolls sang when fans pushed their stomachs. Riff's eyes lit up blue while singing "The Star-Spangled Banner" and Matthew's eyes blinked pink while singing "Grand Old Flag." The lyrics were on the back of the cards so fans of the webisode, "Jazzident's Day" could sing along. They cost $5 each at Macy's and Speak to me catalog. Excalibur Electronics Sing n' Win-Sing 3 songs with the really real voices of Riff and Abe to win points! Abe's Electronic Screaming Alarm Backpack-Just like on the Riff Rogers Show! Stash away your prized possessions or whatnots, then set the alarm and close the pack. A loud scream will emit when someone opens your pack, so make sure to set the alarm! Note: the scream recording used is the same as Archie McPhee's Screaming Pickle. Category:We Haz Jazz Category:Merchandise Category:Toys